This invention relates to a gearbox actuation system and a method for adjusting a gearbox actuation system in an automated gearbox of a vehicle.
Automated gearboxes such as, for example, XSG gear systems (ASG [automated gearboxes], PSG [parallel gearboxes], etc.), are being installed in vehicles with increasing frequency. The gearbox actuation system of such gearboxes can be operated regularly or irregularly, for example, in case of a defect or a presumed defect against certain reference points. This start to the reference points is used to adjust or reference the sensor system, in particular, the incremental travel sensor system. Furthermore, this start to the reference points can be done in a “probing” fashion. This procedure is employed preferably when the exact position of the actuation system within the available movement space, as a rule, the H wiring diagram of a mechanical gearbox, is not known. The reference points are started within the neutral gap so that one must make absolutely sure that the engine is not in gear.